Lost in Love
by xxKarinChiixx
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have been friends ever since She moved to this town, Magnolia, but suddenly Lucy meets a strange guy and everything went wrong... what will Natsu, Happy and his friends do when they find out that Lucy is...GONE?
1. School Start

**Hello! This is my first story on FanFiction, I hope you guys like it. And i'm not very good at English so if there's anything wrong on this story then I hope you will correct me ^^**

* * *

><p>"YAHOO!" Someone shouted from my roof.<p>

I woke up and went out to see who it was, and it would always be the same person, the same place and the same time.

It was a boy with a blue cat beside him.

"NATSU! WHAT ARE YA DOING 6 O'CLOCK ON THE MORNING WHEN YA KNOW THAT I'M SLEEPING, THE WHOLE TOWN IS SLEEPING EXCEPT YA!" I shouted and the boy looked down on me and waved.

"I'm not kidding ya know!" I said and then he suddenly jumped down to me.

"Yo! Hehe, sorry for waking you up" The boy said and smiled at me.

I couldn't be mad at him because he was my very first friend that I made when I first came to this town, so I just smiled at him too.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" a guy voice said behind us.

We turned around and saw a black haired guy named Gray behind us.

"Are ya also awake early?" I asked him and yawned.

"not always, but I did hear Natsu yell from here so I thought that I would pass by and kick his ass outta this town!" Gray said and looked pissed.

"huh! What did you say? You think you can beat me? HAHAHAHA! You are funny... but I don't want to look at you, 'cause you don't have any clothes on and your body is not sexy at all, right Lucy!" Natsu said and looked at me.

"... huh? what did you say? I'm sorry but I didn't listen" I said.

"heh! She was looking at my SEXY body" Gray said and grinned at Natsu.

Natsu got pissed off and kicked Gray in his stomach, Gray fell on the ground and stood up quickly.

"What the hell are you doing! You bastard!" Gray said and struck Natsu in the face, Natsu blocked and they started to fight.

"ehm, guys... it's still early so I will go to bed again, okay?" I said and went in to the house.

I opened my eyes and saw a boy sitting next to my bed, I stood up and looked surprised... It was Natsu.

"Natsu? What are ya doing in my house?" I asked him but I didn't get an answer so I waved my hand in front of his eyes but he just sat there and did nothing.

"Is something wrong, Natsu?" I said and looked at him.

Still no answer...

"_What should I do now?_" I thought.

I was going to make tea for us till i heard Natsu say:

"I..."

I looked at him.

"You what?" I asked and sat on my bed again.

"I-I... lost" Natsu said disappointed.

It got silence...

"huh...? That's all?" I said and wasn't really interested anymore, I was more like bored hearing that he lost.

"yea it's all! But it's a big thing too lose to GRAY! Of all people, I HAD to lose to Gray!" Natsu said with a sad and disappointed voice.

"Natsu, why do you have to win over Gray? You already know that you are better than him, right?" I said and smiled at him. " You are the strongest person I ever met"

Natsu looked at me and then he laughed.

"yea, you're right! Thanks Lucy!" Natsu said and was back to his normal self.

"by the way Natsu, how much is the clock?" I asked and we was looking at each other.

"damn! We will miss the school start if we don't hurry!" Both of us said and ran off to the school.

"_Ding dong_"

"hurry Lucy! That was the second bell! If we don't hurry..." Natsu said while holding my hand and ran to the auditorium.

"I know! but it's more like YOU'RE dragging me with you" I said loud.

It wasn't far to the auditorium but when we where right in front of it Natsu ran into a little stone and we both fell on the ground.

"aww! Natsu! What are ya doing!" I asked and looked at him with an angry glance.

"how should I know! I just fell on something!" Natsu said with a loud and angry voice that I've never heard before.

I got surprised and chocked.

"I-I'm sorry, I know that you fell on something it's just that I..."

"you don't have to apologize..." Natsu said and stood up.

He held out his hand to me and i grabbed it.

"should we go inside?" Natsu asked and looked at me.

I nodded and we went in to the auditorium. The whole room was full with students and teachers. There wasn't a singel chair left for me and Natsu so we just stood at the door and listened to the teachers rules and then to what the Student Council President had to say, then we could leave the room.

"I can't believe that we hurried up just for THAT!" Natsu said and put his hands behind his head.

"I'm with ya!" I said and crossed my arms.

Suddenly I felt someone poke on my shoulder so I turned back and saw a guy with a weird tattoo on his face, but it was just on his right side.

"ehm... can I help you?" I asked and smiled at him.

"are you Lucy Heartfilia?" he wondered.

"Yea, but how do you know who I am?"

"I need to talk to you" he sounded really serious. "and it's fast!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hope you all liked it ^^ Thank You for reading my story! :) <strong>

**but i am better at writing on Swedish... this is actually my first english story/book, that's why i need to know if i have done it right or wrong ^.^**

**well bye :)3**


	2. Lucy is Gone!

**Hello! Once again, thank you for reading this ^^ im really happy, even thought i spell wrong or something else i hope that you guys do understand what i mean... right? :) well here is chapter 2 hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"are you Lucy Heartfilia?" a strange guy, with a tattoo in his face, said.<p>

"yea, but how do you know me?" I wondered.

"I need to talk to you!" the guy sounded serious. "and it's fast!"

I looked into his eyes and they WERE serious, so I thought that I could just see what he wanted.

"Natsu, you can go first. It's a thing I have to do" I said to Natsu and he nodded and went away with Gray and the flying, blue cat Happy.

"_I can't believe that Happy can be in this school, I mean, it's a NORMAL school so they should be asking about Happy but they don't_"

"can we go to a place where there is quiet and no peoples?" the strange guy asked.

I nodded and followed him.

"so, what did you want from me?" I asked and smiled.

"Oh! Maybe I should have told you that you wont be able to see your friends anymore..." the strange guy grinned at me and did something with his right hand, it was like magic!

Then I felt that my body was easy like a feather, and I lifted up to the sky slowly.

"wha-what are you doing to me!" I said with an angry voice. "put me down!"

"sorry, but this is an order, and I can not disobey it"

I looked down at him and then I started to feel dizzy. I looked to the left and saw Natsu and the others, they were happy and laughing.

I wanted to shout: ""Help!"" but I didn't and I couldn't.

I disappeard into the sky and I could feel that someone was poured water on me, but who?

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a beautiful woman pouring water on me.

"_Who is she?_" I thought and closed my eyes again.

Then I felt someone kicked me in my head so I opened my eyes again and saw a lady with brown hair and she looked very beautiful too, just that she was more aggressive.

I sat up and looked at those beautiful ladys.

"who the heck are you guys?" I suddenly asked.

"huh! You ask who we are! It's me who should ask who you are!" the aggressive woman said.

I stood up and looked at the other woman who had white hair.

"where am I?" I asked her.

"hey! Don't ignore me!" the aggressive woman was VERY aggressive.

"You are in a town named Shirotsume and it's a beautiful city, I promise you" the cute woman said and smiled at me. "oh! By the way, my name is Mirajane but you can call me Mira and this lady is named Cana Alberona, she may not look nice but she really is"

"I hope she is" I said and smiled at Mira. "And my name is Lucy Heartfilia"

"what a cute name, come, I'll show you around" Mira said and I followed her and Cana.

**In the meantime Natsu and Happy was looking for Me, Lucy.**

"Happy! Have you seen her?" Nastu said and looked around.

"No I haven't Aye!" Happy said. "I'll look over there"

"okay" Natsu looked in the backyard, the Hang out place, in the forest that was near the school but he couldn't find me, 'cause he didn't know where I was.

"damn! I have to find her!"

"oi! Natsu, what are ya doing?" Gray said standing in front of Natsu.

"Lucy! She's gone!" Natsu said and Gray was chocked.

"what!" Gray was surprised and helped Natsu look for Lucy.

It took the whole day to look for her but they just couldn't find her.

"what are we now going to do?" Gray asked and looked at Natsu.

"I will try to find her!" Natsu said. "even if it will take me a year!"

Gray looked how Natsu really cared for Lucy so he couldn't just leave Natsu and Happy look for her all by themselves so he stayed with them.

Three hours have already been and they are still looking for Lucy.

"Lucy! Where are you Aye?" Happy shouted and looked around.

Natsu didn't give up, he still looked for her, he knew that she wasn't there but he just couldn't admit it.

"Lucy! Where the heck are you" Natsu said with an sad face.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it ^^ I will write again tomorrow, bye :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again :) I hope you guys have been sleeping well, because I have! :)**

**Here is chapter 3, hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>"Lucy, where the heck are you?" Natsu said with an sad face.<p>

He looked up at the sky and felt a raindrop falling down his cheek, it started to rain.

"Natsu, we should probably go home now, we can look for her when the rain have stopped" Gray said and put his hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"No... I can't stop now... rain can't stop me from looking for her!" Natsu said and closed his eyes.

He thought that maybe he had done something horrible that would make Lucy leave him, with Gray!

He shook his head and started to think about the good times with Lucy.

"_Lucy, if I did something wrong just tell me... don't leave me_" Natsu thought and he turned around to Gray.

"Let's go home, we can look for her when the rain stops" He said to Gray with an smile.

Gray got surprised: "_What the heck is wrong with that boy_" he thought and smiled. "yea, let's go"

**In Shirotsume town Mirajane showed Me, Lucy, her own shop.**

"wow! This place is awesome! It's so big!" I said and looked up at the roof top.

"I know" Mira said and smiled.

"do you work here all by yourself?" I asked.

"no, I have my Grandpa here too" Mira said and pointed at an old man who was sitting on the table and drinking beer.

"eh! He helps you with the shop?" I said surprising.

"nope! he just sits there and talking to people, but that really helps me with the shop" Mira said.

I smiled at her.

"HEY! Are you still ignoring me!" Cana shouted from behind.

I turned around and said:

"why would I do that? I'm not like that at all"

Cana got annoyed but I just smiled at her to MAKE her annoyed, and it was funny!

"Oh! Mira! You're back!" Mira's grandpa said and jumped off the table, he was REALLY short and had a cute little hat.

"_Is he a kid, or wants to feel like one?_" I thought and smiled a fake smile.

"and who is this young lady? Huh? Mira, did you find a pretty woman to me? Ohhh! I'm so happy, thank you!" Grandpa said and hugged me.

"no Grandpa, this lady is called Lucy Heartfilia, I found her" Mira said and explained everything to her Grandpa.

He understood that I wasn't his bride or someone that was his, so he asked me:

"well how about you stay here and work with Mira, we will pay you"

"It's okay, you don't have to pay me" I said.

"Of course you need money... you don't have a house, do you?" Grandpa said.

It got silent.

"_EH! I totally forgotten that I didn't have a house in this town!_"

I got panic and then suddenly Natsu's face popped up in my head.

"_Natsu..._" I thought with an sad face.

Mira, Cana and Grandpa looked at me.

"It's okay, we will help you get home" Cana said and looked the other way to not show them that she cared.

I looked at Cana and smiled.

"Thank you!"

Cana still looked the other way but she was smiling.

"It's good that you guys are friends now" Mira said and smiled at us both.

**Still rain and Natsu looks out the window.**

"come on Natsu, don't have a sad face in my house" Gray said.

Natsu looked at Gray.

"what, you want me to smile? Laugh? Have fun without Lucy?" Natsu said and looked at Gray with an serious face.

"I didn't say that you should have fun or laugh... I didn't even say that you should smile!" Gray said. "I just don't want to see you sad, I mean, what would Lucy have done if she saw you like this?".

"I don't know... She isn't even here!"

"Natsu... Aye" Happy said with an sad voice.

"I'm okay, you guys don't need to feel sorry for me" Natsu said and left the room.

"you shouldn't have talked to him Aye" Happy said and flew into the room as Natsu went to.

"Well, I'm sorry for caring about him" Grey said quiet to himself.

"Aye!" Happy shouted and Gray saw the cat flying into the room Gray was in and he looked pale.

"oi! what's wrong!" Gray asked and looked at the pale cat.

"Natsu... left a note Aye" Happy said and gave the note to gray.

He read it and it says:

_Sorry for leaving without telling you, but I really have to find Lucy._

_You guys know how much she means to me._

_I remembered that in school, a weird guy wanted to talk to her._

_Maybe he knows something._

_Don't try to find me, I will be okay... _

_I won't be back without Lucy, I promise!_

_P.S. Gray, put on some clothes! You are a freaking guy!_

Gray looked at a mirror and saw that he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"You are the freaking one! I DID have my clothes on first but how the heck can I be half naked now!"

"Gray, you really are freaking Aye" Happy said and grinned.

"Yeah right! Of cours I'm a freaking one. A blue cat that can fly isn't freaking at all!"

Meanwhile Gray and Happy started to discuss, Natsu went to the school.

He felt tired and rested on the place where Lucy and the strange guy was talking. He sat down and closed his eyes.

"are you tired?" someone asked.

Natsu quickly opened his eyes and stood up, he looked at the person who asked.

"who the heck are you?" Natsu asked and glared at the person.

The person who stood right in front of Natsu had a tattoo in his face.

"heh! My name is Jellal, and you are Natsu, am I right?"

Natsu felt a pain in his head.

"_What the heck is happening?_"

Natsu fainted...!

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 3<strong>

**Good? Not good? Bad? **

**Thank You for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heey! In chapter 3 Natsu went to find the strange guy who was talking to Lucy last, and he found him! He even got his name, Jellal.**

**Natsu was feeling dizzy and fainted...! Here's chapter 4! ^^**

* * *

><p>Natsu fainted and Jellal looked at him with a little sad face.<p>

"sorry, but I must obey my Master's order" Jellal said and did something with his left hand, and Natsu disappeared.

Jellal still had an sad face and walked away.

**In Shirotsume town Me, Lucy, and Cana was playing card in Mira's shop.**

"Yes!" I said loud. "I won!"

Cana was looking angry because she lost.

"you didn't win! You cheated!" She said and stood up.

"eh! There's no way I would cheat!" I said and stood up to.

"Yes you would!"

"No I wouldn't!"

And then we started to fight about that...

"Lucy!" Mira shouted. "Can you please serve beer to table four".

"Yes!" I answered and took the beer to table four.

"Hey! Are you the new girl?" The customer asked.

"ehm, yes" I answered with an smile.

"You are pretty cute, what's your name?"

"It's Lucy..."

"You got a boyfriend?"

Natsu suddenly popped in my head... again!

"_why did Natsu's face popped up in my head again?_"

"ehm... not really" I said and fake smiled.

"then what do you say about go out with me?" He flattered.

"I-I'm sorry, but..."

"you already have someone in your mind?" He interrupted me.

I was speechless for a while. Then I nodded a little.

"Then you can go" The customer said and waved his hand as in ""bye bye"".

"ehm... Okay?" I said and walked away to Mira.

"Lucy, I must introduce you to Loke" Mira said and poked on a guy's cheek.

"what did I say about poking me!" Loke said irritable.

"hehe, sorry" Mira said and laughed a little.

"Hi! I'm Lucy" I introduced myself.

"Yo!" Loke said and smiled.

"_Hmm... He's pretty cool, especially with his strawberry blonde hair_" I thought and smiled at him.

"Lucy!" Grandpa shouted from a table far away from where I was.

I looked at him and saw he came running towards me.

"what's wrong?" I wondered and he hugged me.

"I misseed yoouh!" He said and his face was very red.

"Grandpa! Are you drunk again!" Mira said and lifted her Grandpa away from my legs.

"bu-but I luvve Lucy!" Grandpa said. "Millaa, youh areeh sooh meaaan!"

"for the first, my name is Mira! Not Milla. And second, you have to stop drinking!" Mira said with an angry look on her face.

"Milla, you are scary" Grandpa said with an fear in his voice.

Cana and I looked at Mira and she WAS scary.

"wow! Mira, you really are scary" Cana said with big eyes.

"uh-huh! REALLY scary!" I said and then we three just stood there and stared at her.

Mira got back to her normal face and looked at us.

"please don't say that here" She said and turned around to start serve the customers.

Cana, Grandpa and me looked at each other and then we laughed.

"oi, Mira! It's a thing I have to do now so I'll see you guys later" Loke said and walked away with an smile.

"see ya!" Mira said and waved.

"hehe, Mira! You like him?" Cana and I asked and grinned.

Mira looked at us but didn't answer.

"oh! So you do!" Cana said shocking.

Mira still didn't answer, she just walked away.

**Natsu woke up and...**

"aww..." he said and sat up. "where the heck am I?"

"You are in prison" Someone said.

Natsu saw a red-haired lady standing outside a glass wall.

"in what!" Natsu said shocking.

"nobody in this town know you, so we are going to kill you" The red-haired lady said.

"WHAT!"

"an outsider can't stay in this town for so long... we are going to take you head tonight!"

Natsu gulped and looked frightened.

"_what's with this werid woman!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Eh! What will happen to Natsu! O.O<strong>

**You will know it in chapter 5... **

**see ya! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello :) How have you been? ^^**

**Here's chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>"<em>What's with the weird woman?<em>"

"is it really necessary to kill me?" Natsu asked the red-haired woman.

She glared at him.

"Yes, you have asked that for like thirty times in two hours" The woman said irritable.

"It's not my fault that I have a short memory" Natsu said and looked bored. "oi, what's your name?"

"Why ask? You're going to die tonight, remember?" She said.

"I know, but you can at least say your name, right?" Natsu said.

"no"

"please!" Natsu begged.

"we can't let an outsider escape"

"come on, you seems like an nice girl, so can you tell me your name?" Natsu said and smiled.

"you know, you are the first outsider we have captured"

"Eh! I am!" Natsu said surprised. "Then can you let me out?"

"why would I?"

"Because you seems nice" Natsu said with an smile on his face. "Oh, by the way... please tell me you name"

"what will you do when you know?" She asked.

"I don't know, just want to know..."

"_Lucy..._"

Natsu snatched and the woman looked at him.

"damn!" Natsu said and put his hands over his face.

"what happened?" The woman wondered.

"I-It's nothing, I just..." Natsu said with an sad face.

The woman looked at him with an pity on her face, then she sighed.

"Erza" She said.

Natsu looked at the lady.

"what?" He said.

"My name is Erza" She said and Natsu looked surprised.

"haha, I'm Natsu" He said and smiled.

Erza smiled a little too.

"Hey, I thought of an girl named Lucy... She disappeared and I looked for her, I meet an weird guy with an tattoo on his face and he said his name was Jellal or something" Natsu told Erza.

It seems like she got shocked.

"J-Jellal?" She said with an terrified look on her face.

"Eh? You know him!" Natsu asked.

Erza just looked at Natsu with an sad face, then she told him her story.

**Gray and Happy keeps worrying about thier friends...**

"Gray, can you please sit still Aye?" Happy said.

"what about you then! Huh! You keeps flying around!" Gray said with an loud, angry voice.

"but why are you naked Aye?"

Gray looked down and saw that he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"damn! Not again!" Gray said and put on a coat. "even thought that you are naked too, you damn cat!"

"nuh-uh! I have a tie on Aye" Happy said cheerfully.

"you damn cat" Gray said irritable.

**Meantime Gray and Happy keeps worrying about thier friends and Natsu's in prison and talking to Erza, I am having...**

"haha! This is so fun!" I said and laughed.

"haha! Yea, I know!" Cana said and laughed too.

Mira's Grandpa were dancing a dance called ""Tukahuka"" and it was really funny!

"Lucy!" Mira shouted from her bar. "i know someone who knows how to get you home!"

I looked at Mira and said:

"Who!"

I ran over to Mira and on her left side sat an girl with blue, short hair. She had an cute yellow dress on to.

"This is Levy" Mira said and looked at the girl.

"Hello, nice to meet you" She said and smiled.

"Hi, I'm..."

"I know who you are" Levy interrupted me.

"Oh, ehm, Okay" I said and smiled. "So you know how to get me home?"

"Yup!" She said and nodded. "But it will take a week or maybe two... can you wait for so long?"

"Of course I can!" I said cheerfuly. "Thank you!"

"hehe! It's nothing, I will always help those who need help" Levy said and laughed a little.

"ehm, by the way... how are you going to..."

"I just read some books and do some research and then I have to test it" Levy interruped me again.

"Oh, okay... That doesn't sounds so hard" I said and smiled.

"It is not THAT easy you know! If I do anything wrong then I don't think you will be able to get home, so you shouldn't think that this isn't hard! Understand?" Levy said with an serious face.

"Y-Yes!" I said looking a little scared.

Then Levy smiled and I was relieved.

"_Natsu..._"

I snatched.

"What's wrong Lucy? Did Levy scared you?" Mira said and looked at me.

I shook my head and said:

"no, I-It's nothing... I just thought of him again..."

Mira looked at me with an sad face and Levy didn't understand anything.

"Who were you thinking about?" Levy asked

"She thought about Natsu, a boy from her town" Mira said still looking at me with an sad face.

"It's okay Lucy, I will do anything for you to get home again" Levy said and smiled.

I smiled at her.

"yea, thank you Levy"

I stood up and walked to the park. I looked up on the sky and saw Natsu.

"Natsu..." I said quiet for myself. "I hope you are okay"

Then I felt something on my face, so I took it and it was a leaf with some letters on it and I read it:

"Lucy_ Heartfilia_

_Come to the water fountain 6 pm tomorrow_

_And come alone... I will be waiting for you_

_You will remember me when you see me_"

"_what should I do now? And who sent me the letter?_"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued! <strong>

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Bye! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya!** **Sorry that I haven't updated anything recently****v**, **I've been really busy with ****school and things.**

**Well here's chapter 6, hope you like it ^^**

* * *

><p>"<em>Lucy Heartfilia, come to the water fountain 6 pm tomorrow.<em>

_And come alone... I will be waiting for you._

_You will remember me when you see me"_ The letter said.

Lucy looked at the leaf with a thoughtful look.

"Who the heck write on a leaf these days?" Lucy said and threw away the leaf.

"Lucy!" I heard Mira shouting.

I looked behind me and saw Mira stand there and smiled at me.

"Why are you sitting here?" Mira wondered.

"I just needed some fresh air" I said and smiled.

"Hehe! Yea, I need that too sometimes, especially when I think of someone who is far away from here..." Mira said and sat down next to me.

"I don't really know why I think about him, it's not because I want to... I just do" I said with an sad look on my face.

Mira just looked at me and then she smiled.

"When was the first time you met him?" Mira asked.

I didn't answer, I just looked up on the blue sky. Then I said:

"Six years ago I moved to the town called Magnolia, with my Mother and Father. We were really happy until one day... They started to fight about something but I don't know what, and then my Father moved away and my Mother didn't talk to me anymore. I felt like I didn't matter anymore. I went to the park and saw a guy playing with his blue cat. I just stared at the boy, then he turned around and looked right in to my eyes. He waved to me with an smile on his face, it felt like my heart was burning. After that day I became happy, I always played with Natsu and Happy. I could never get mad at those two" I told Mira and smiled at her.

"wow, I really want to meet this Natsu one day" Mira said and stood up. "Let's go back to the shop".

I looked at her and nodded.

**Erza has told Natsu her story about Jellal and she...**

"So you and Jellal has been friends ever since you guys were small?" Natsu asked Erza.

She nodded.

"But he has changed. He isn't the Jellal I knew... He have become a different person"

"You guys are like me and Lucy" Natsu said with an little sad voice.

"In what way?" Erza asked and looked at Natsu.

"Well you guys have been friends for a long time and so have I and Lucy. You and Jellal have been seperated, Me and Lucy have been seperated. And one thing is that you have feelings for Jellal, but not me... Not for Jellal" I said and put both my hand behind my head.

"You wanna die?" Erza said with and scary aura.

"Haha! You are so funny!" Natsu laughed. "Who doesn't see that you are in love with Jellal?".

"Listen brat! I do NOT love that stupid fellow, okay?" Erza said pissed.

"Sorry" Natsu said and sat on the prison bed. Erza looked at Natsu and she had calmed down a bit.

"But do you love that Lucy girl?" Erza suddenly asked.

Natsu got surprised.

"Hmm... I don't know" He answerd.

"How can you not know!"

"I don't know if I love her... Even though I always think about her, I still don't know" Natsu said.

Erza just looked at him and then she turned around.

"Do you even know where she is?" Erza asked.

"No" Natsu answered.

Natsu heard a strange sound, it was the glass wall. It seems like Erza opened it.

"You coming?" She said and took her weapons with her.

Natsu looked confused and followed Erza.

"You helping me?" He asked her.

"Yea, you want to find that Lucy, right?"

Natsu smiled at Erza.

"Yea" He said.

"Shhh!" Erza whispered. "Hurry, hide somewhere".

Natsu did as she said and hid behind a bookshelf. He peeked and saw a few guards pass by.

"You can come out now" Erza said and Natsu walked to her.

"Thanks for doing this" Natsu said and smiled.

"hmpf! It's not for you that I'm doing this..." Erza said.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because... If I go to where Lucy is, then maybe he is there too..." Erza said and blushed a little.

Natsu just grinned.

"Go that way" Erza said and pointed at a door.

"You're not coming with me?"

"Of cours I'm coming too, I will just take another way out. Now go!".

Natsu looked at Erza and did as she said. He ran out and saw a lot of guards so he hid behind a big tree.

"_Damnit! What should I do now?_" Natsu thought and looked around.

"In about 2 hours we can kill that outsider! Haha!" A guard said and laughed.

"Yeah! It may be the first outsider we have to kill but I'm still excited" Another guard said.

"_I almost forgot that I was going to get killed_" Natsu thought.

"Dumbass! Why are you just standing there?" Erza whispered with and little angry voice.

"Oh! Erza! I can't go now, there are thousands of guards standing right there" Natsu said.

"Those guards are easy to beat up, it's like taking candy from a child" Erza said and put her right hand on her sword.

"You just want me to beat those guys? Aren't they your comrades?"

"Not really, I'm more like a boss"

"oh... Then why am I standing here?" Natsu said and ran towards the guards.

"Look! It's the outsider!" One of the guard said and they all went to attack.

Natsu jumped on a few guards and struck them out. He hit and kicked them until they fell to the ground. After a few minutes, all the guards where beaten up by Natsu and Erza looked impressive.

Natsu looked at her and made a thumbs up.

"Let's go!" Erza said and they both ran to the big gate.

They're out!

"Where should we look?" Natsu asked and looked at Erza while they were running.

"I don't really know, but maybe we should go to the place where I found you" Erza said.

Natsu just followed her without saying anything.

After about 5 minutes they were there ... they stood in a big hole.

"You found me here?" Natsu asked and looked at the big hole.

"Yup" Erza said and went down the hole.

Natsu followed and looked around. They searched for something that may be a hint.

"You search there and I here" Erza ordered and Natsu did as she said.

Natsu looked around but couldn't find anything.

Erza looked at Natsu who really tried to find something.

"_Why does he do everything I order him to? Does he really trust me that much?_" Erza thought.

"I found something!" Natsu said loud and digged it up.

Erza ran to Natsu and looked at the thing that he digged up, it was an amulet! Erza looked really surprised.

"Where did you find this?" She asked.

"I just saw something shiny and digged it up" Natsu said and looked at the amulet.

"I think we can use this" Erza said and looked at Natsu. "Come on!"

They went to the library and searched for a book called: _The Golden Amulet_.

But they couldn't find it. After 30 minutes they rested.

"Why... Are... The... Library... So... Damn... BIG!" Panted Natsu and sat down on a chair.

"It's not... My fault that... This town has... So many... Books!" Panted Erza. "Why did we have to run again?"

"because the Library Director chased us just because we happened to throw down some few books" Natsu said.

"Oh...! Now I remembered!" Erza said and laughed a little.

Natsu started to laugh too.

"So what do we do now? We didn't find _The Golden Amulet_ so wha ..." Natsu said, until a little girl appeared from nowhere. "WHOA!"

"I'm sorry" The little girl said with an sad face. "I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to show you the book that you are looking for"

"Eh! You know where the book is!" Natsu said surprised.

The little girl nodded, she had blue long hair.

"Excuse me" Someone said.

Natsu and Erza looked around but didn't see anyone except for the little girl.

"I'm down here!" The voice said and we looked down on the floor.

"No way!" Natsu said with big eyes. "You are a white cat that can talk!"

"Yes I am, but I still have a name and it's Carla" The white cat said lady-like.

"Cool! I bet that you have wings too, just like Happy!" Natsu said and looked at Carla.

"Happy? Hmpf! I am nothing like that blue male cat" Carla said and turned around.

"You know Happy!"

"Yes I do, but I do not like to think about him right now"

"Still cool" Natsu said.

"What the heck are you doing brat! We are still looking for the book" Erza said and kicked Natsu in his stomach.

"Auch!" Natsu said and fell on the floor. "It hurt like hell!"

"So you know where the book is?" Erza asked the little girl.

"Yes, and by the way, my name is Wendy" The little girl said and smiled.

"I'm Erza and this stupid brat is Natsu" Erza said.

"Nice to meet you, oh and the book is over here, follow me and I'll show you" Wendy said.

Erza followed Wendy while Natsu was still lying on the floor.

"Don't ignore me!" Natsu said loud and ran after Erza and Wendy.

"Here's the book... _The Golden Amulet_" Wendy said and showed Erza the book.

"wow! It's really big!" Natsu said and stood behind Erza.

"Let's see what's inside the book" Erza said and opened it.

"Damn! It's so bright!" Natsu said and squinted.

Erza took out the amulet and it shone as bright as the book, they was dragged into the light and when they opened their eyes, they saw that they where not in Clover Town anymore... Where are they?

* * *

><p><strong>Omg! Where are they? Are they far away from Shirotsume Town where Lucy is or are they closer! O.o<strong>

**You will know that in chapter 7...**

**I hope I have time to write tomorrow to ^^ **

**Just 4 days until Christmas holiday****, I think I can write more then ;)**

**Please review and tell me what you think, cya :) 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heello :) Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate it :) I don't really know how long this story will be but I hope it will be good enough to read, so here's chapter 7!**

* * *

><p>Natsu, Erza, Wendy and Carla was dragged into the light that came from the book called <em>The Golden Amulet <em>and now they don't know where they are!

Natsu looked around and said:

"This is REALLY not Clover Town"

"Ugh, damnit! What the heck happened?" Erza said and stood up. "Are you okay Wendy?"

"Yeah I'm fine, how about you Erza?" Wendy asked.

"I'm okay" Erza said and smiled a little. "But where are we?"

"I have no idea" Wendy said and walked to Natsu.

"Hope we can still find Lucy while we're here" Natsu said and looked a little pale.

"Sure we can!" Erza said and patted him on the back. "We just have to try a little harder"

Natsu looked at Erza and smiled.

"Look!" Wendy said and pointed at an old short man coming right at us.

"Hello young lady" The old man said and walked to Erza. "You have cute panties"

Erza kicked the old man without thinking.

"Pervert!" She shouted and kicked him again.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing to my Grandpa!" Someone shouted.

Erza looked back and saw a woman with white long hair that looked angry.

"He's your Grandpa!" Erza said shocking.

"Yea! And why the hell did you kick him for!"

"It's not my fault that you Grandpa is a pervert!" Erza said annoyed.

"You can't say that!"

"Eh I can't? But sorry then, 'cause I just did!"

"Can you guys please stop fighting?" Wendy said with a worried face.

Erza and the woman both looked at Wendy and then at each other. They sighed.

"Yea yea, Whatever" Erza said and turned around.

"I can stop" The woman said and turned the other way.

"Good" Wendy said and smiled. "Oh! And my name is Wendy, that's Erza, Natsu and Carla. Nice to meet you"

"I'm Mira" The woman said and smiled at Wendy.

"_Wow! She's pretty when she smiles_" Wendy thought and laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Mira wondered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, nothing... I just think you are cute when you smile"

Mira looked at Wendy and said:

"Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"N-no!" Wendy stuttered and blushed.

"Haha! You are the cute one!" Mira said and laughed.

"Mira! That lady kicked me" Grandpa said and looked sad AND drunk.

"Grandpa! I told you to stop drinking" Mira said with an angry voice.

"But I can't Helllp it!" Grandpa said and hugged Mira's leg.

Mira sighed.

"It's okay. Let's go back to the shop" She said and looked at us. "You guys can come too"

"Do you have food there?" Natsu asked and Mira nodded. "Then let's go!"

They all went to Mira's shop and Natsu looked a little too excited.

"Here it is" Mira said and pointed at her shop.

"Wow! It's big!" Wendy said and looked at the shop with big eyes.

"Hehe! Yea I know" Mira laughed.

"Where's the food?" Natsu asked and looked around.

"Sit down and I will bring it to you guys" Mira went into the kitchen and grabbed some food that the cook made.

Natsu sat down as soon as Mira came out with the food.

"Here you go" Mira served the food to them and Natsu ate as fast as he could.

"Oi! Can you eat slower?" Erza said and ate FASTER then Natsu.

"Erza... You shouldn't be the one who says it..." Wendy said and Carla agreed.

After 10 minutes they had finished eating.

"I can't eat anymore..." Erza said and leaned on the chair.

"... But I can!" Natsu said and took some more food.

"Wasn't you guys trying to find you friend?" Carla wondered and jumped up on the table.

Then Natsu snatched.

"You forgot!" Erza said and looked shocked.

"I-I did not forget..." Natsu said and stood up.

"Then let's search for Lucy" Erza said and stood up as well.

"Did you say Lucy...?" Mira said and looked at Erza.

"Eh! You know her!" Natsu asked.

"Yea, kinda... she was here 4 hours ago but she went away with Cana to search for someone... Wait! Are you Natsu!" Mira said and grabbed Natsu's hands.

"Uhmm... Yea I'm Natsu..."

"Haha! I new it!" Mira said and looked happy.

"You didn't know..." Carla said quiet.

"It's nice to finally meet you Natsu, Lucy have talked about you so much!" Mira said and smiled.

"She talked about me...?"

Mira nodded.

"Do you know where she and that Cana went?" Wendy asked.

"Ehm... Not really, sorry... But I think they went to the forest" Mira said and looked thoughtful.

"Great! Then we're off, see ya!" Natsu said and ran to the forest. "Erza, Wendy, Carla... You coming?"

"See you soon" Erza said and ran after Natsu.

"Wendy!" Mira said and Wendy looked back. "Be careful, in that forest there is a lots of mysterious monsters!"

"It's okay, we will be careful!" Wendy said and ran to friends.

**Gray and Happy can't stop worry about their friends...**

They are in school and do not know what to do with their friends who are gone.

"Gray, what are you staring at?" A girl voice said.

Gray looked back and saw a girl with blue hair down to the shoulder.

"Juvia Lockser...?" Gray said.

"You remembered me! I'm so happy!" Juvia said and hugged Gray.

"I just read at your forehead... you know that someone has written your name there, right?" Gray said and stepped back a little.

"I know, it was me!" Juvia said and smiled a weird smile.

"...Okaay...? Gray said. "Well... I gotta... Go now"

He ran away from Juvia but she still looked happy.

"Graaay!" Happy shouted and looked around.

"I'm down here!" Gray shouted and waved.

Happy saw him and flew down to him.

"Why are you here?" Happy asked.

"Because... I'm trying to hid... from that Juvia girl" Gray panted.

"Hehe, she liiiiiiikes yoooou!" Happy grinned.

"Shut up!" Gray said annoyed. "What should we do now?"

"I don't know... Where do you think they have gone Aye?" Happy said with an sad voice.

Gray thought for a while.

"If only we knew where Natsu went after he wrote the message" Gray said and looked at Happy.

"Hmm... Do you still have the message?" Happy asked.

"Um, yea it's in my pocket" Gray said and took up the message from his pocket.

Happy read the message:

_Sorry for leaving without telling you, but I really have to find Lucy._

_You guys know how much she means to me._

_I remembered that in school, a weird guy wanted to talk to her._

_Maybe he knows something._

_Don't try to find me, I will be okay... _

_I won't be back without Lucy, I promise!_

_P.S. Gray, put on some clothes! You are a freaking guy!_

"Is there some kind of a clue in the message?" Gray asked and looked at the paper.

"Yea, actually it is. Natsu wrote "_I remembered that in school, a weird guy wanted to talk to her._" Happy said. "And that means that Natsu came here to school and found something that made him disappear!"

Gray looked at Happy surprising.

"What?" Happy wondered.

"You actually found a clue!"

Happy didn't say anything, he just looked surprised too.

"Haha! I am smart!" He said happily.

"Now let's find the place where they disappeared" Gray said.

"Aye Sir!"

They divided and Gray would find the weird guy and Happy would find the spot where they disappeared...

__Just wait Natsu ... I'll kick your big ass until you know how to tell your friends where you are going, so they don't have to worry so damn much ... Your big shit!__

* * *

><p><p>

__**Chapter 7 **

**To be continued!**

**Okay so I don't think I have time to write tomorrow but I will try ^^ **

**This year the Christmas wasn't so fun... There was no snow! X_x **

**I hate when there's no snow on Christmas T.T But I hope you guys have had an wonderful Christmas this year :) **

**Byyye! ^^ 3  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Sorry for making you guys wait so long until the next chapter update, I've been kinda busy with some few things.  
><strong>

**Well here's chapter 8... Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Gray hasn't found the weird guy with a tattoo on his face but he still tries really hard. He went to all the classrooms and asked for the guy with the tattoo, but nobody knew a guy who looked like that at all.<p>

"So nobody know this guy?" Gray wondered and continued to search.

In the meantime Happy looked for the place but he didn't know how the place looked like.

"What should I do?" He said quiet. "Natsu, why did you leave me... Aye?"

Gray ran out to the school yard and saw some girls stand there with a guy, he had blue hair and there was something on his face... A TATTOO!

Gray ran over to the guy but then he suddenly stops. And hid behind a tree.

"_What should I say to him? Maybe: You! What the hell have you done to my friends?_, ehm... _No, maybe he didn't do anything against them_." Gray thought and looked at the guy but he wasn't there. "_Where did he go?_"

"You looking for me?" Someone said and Gray turned around.

The guy with the tattoo stood behind Gray.

"Woah!" Gray said and backed off. "When the hell did you get here!"

"1 minut ago... I guess"

"You are scary" Gray said and looked at the guy with a weird look.

"And you are SO not a dude"

Gray got pissed.

"And what the hell do you mean by that!"

"Well you scream like a girl"

"Shut up! I got the scream from my mother!"

"You did? I thought that you got it from you father"

"You are just annoying me, get lost or I'll beat you up"

"Oh, I thought that you wanted to know where your friends are"

"Eh! You know where they are!" Gray said surprised.

"Well it was me who made them disappear"

"You bastard!"

"Oh, I'm sorry... I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Jellal, and you are Gray Fullbuster... Am I right?

"How the heck do you know who I am?"

"I know everything I need to know" Jellal said.

Gray was still pissed. _Damnit!_

**Natsu and friends were in the forest now to search for Lucy and Cana...**

"Nastu!" Erza shouted. "Stop eating everything you see!"

"But I'm hungry..." Natsu said and he looked really hungry.

"But didn't you just eat in Mira's shop?" Wendy said and looked at Natsu.

"But I'm still hungry!"

"Stop complaining you brat!" Erza said annoyed.

Natsu sighed and walked behind them, he was really tired from the walking.

"Where are we anyway?" Carla asked and looked around.

"Dunno" Erza answered.

"Where should we go?" Wendy asked.

"Dunno" Erza answered again.

"Where are the food?" Natsu asked.

"Dunno... Oi Natsu! Stop talking and thinking about food!" Erza said angry.

"Bu-but..."

"No but's! You are acting like a kid!"

"And you are acting like my mother!"

They both got angry at each other and didn't talk to each other.

"What should we do?" Wendy wondered and looked at Carla.

"Just let them be, they will become friends again after a while" Carla said and didn't really care so much.

Wendy got worried.

"_What__ should I do?_" She thought while looking at Natsu and Erza.

"Wait!" Erza said all of a sudden and we all stopped.

"What's wrong?" Carla asked.

"Shhh! There's someone there"

"Maybe it's Lucy!" Natsu said with a happy voice.

"No, It's not her... It's a guy..." Erza said and held down Natsu on the ground.

"A guy?" Wendy said and thought for a moment.

"Heads down!" Erza whispered and we did as she said.

"What did you do to that guy, Gray Fullbuster?" A female voice said.

Natsu snatched.

"Gray!"

"Your friend?" Erza wondered and looked at Natsu, he looked both sad and pissed.

"I just sent him to this place like you said I was going to, and the blue cat" A male voice said.

Erza looked at the guy and was shocked.

"Jellal...?"

"It's him!" Natsu said with an furious voice.

"Keep quiet will ya?" Carla said and listed to Jellal and the lady's conversation.

"Good boy" The lady said and laughed a little.

"Shut up, Ultear" Jellal said.

"I'm just kidding with you," she said and smiled. "So you sent them to this place even though you hate me?"

Jellal didn't answer.

"Or could it be that you obey me because you want your life back...?" Ultear said with a serious face.

Jellal just walked away and didn't care about Ultear.

"Jellal..." Erza said and looked at him with a sad face.

"She's gone!" Wendy said and looked at the spot where Ultear stood.

We all looked and she WAS gone! Natsu walk to the spot and looked around, he tried to find Lucy. Then they started to walk again.

"_Lucy..._"

I snatched and turned around.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Cana wondered and looked at her.

"I can feel Natsu... from far behind us..." I said and felt a little pain in my heart.

"It's just your imagination" Cana said. "Let's keep on walking"

"Y-Yeah, you're right" I said and continued to walk.

"_Natsu, I hope you are okay_"

Natsu snatched.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Wendy asked and we stopped walking.

"Lucy... She's near us!" Natsu said and ran to the place where he felt that Lucy's was.

Erza, Wendy and Carla looked at each other and then they ran after Natsu.

"Wait Natsu!" Erza shouted, she looked worried.

"Erza! Run after him, we will catch up!" Wendy said to Erza and she nodded.

Erza ran at full speed and caught up with Natsu.

"Wait up!" Erza shouted but he didn't listen so she got pissed. "I said, WAIT UP!"

Erza kicked Natsu on his leg and he fell on the ground.

"What the hell!" Natsu yelled and stood up again. "What do you think you're doing!"

"Sorry, but you didn't listen! I had to stop you, idiot!" Erza yelled back.

Natsu got a little scared and didn't say anything.

"I just wanted to find Lucy..."

"I know... But let's find her together" Erza said and smiled.

"Yea" Natsu said and smiled a little too.

"Erza! Natsu!" Wendy shouted and they turned around.

They saw a big monster behind Wendy and it almost got her so Natsu and Erza went to attack. Erza jumped on Natsu's shoulder, drew her sword and attacked the monster's head while Natsu attacked the legs.

"Erza! Behind you!" Wendy shouted and pointed at another monster.

Erza turned around and saw the monster right behind her, she couldn't use her sword because the other monster grabbed it. Natsu jumped up and kicked away the monster and Erza held out her hand, Natsu grabbed it and she threw Natsu up to the monster's head. He kicked the monster and it fell on the ground. Wendy smiled and so did Natsu and Erza.

"To easy" Natsu said and laughed.

"Yea but I did almost everything" Erza said and smiled at him.

"Yea sure. You did nothing" Natsu said.

"You think they will start to fight again?" Wendy asked Carla but she just smiled.

"Those two are big idiots" She said and hid her happiness.

"Natsu! Can you still feel Lucy?" Erza asked and he nodded.

"Yea, and she's near!" He said. "Really near!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8, To be continued. <strong>

**Haha now I was able to write, but it will take time for me to update so you guys just have to wait :)**

**Hope you liiiiiked it! ;)**

**ByeBye! 3  
><strong>


End file.
